I waited and I found you
by chaylor rocks
Summary: Alice and Jasper fell in love when they were human when Jasper has to go to war he doesn't come back and Alice thinks he's dead but what happens 3 years later when she runs into him but he's not exactly human. and what about there daughter. Plz review!
1. Chapter 1 NO

Beep beep beep the alarm clocked rang. I immediately switched the alarm clock to snooze and consontrated on falling back to sleep only moments later to be awoken by my boyfriend Jasper. What are you doing here I asked.

Think back to last night he replied.

_Flashback-_

_Ding dong I immediately went to get the door knowing exactly who it was_. _ When I opened the door I was met with the two most perfect arms in the world arms that I would know anywhere my Jasper's. Hey I got dinner cooking come on in I said cheerily._

_Ok do you need any help he asked being the kind southern gentleman he was._

_No its almost done all it needs to do is cook I said._

_Ok he said _

_So what did you want to talk to me about I asked curiosity getting the better of me._

_I was thinking I would wait till dessert to tell you Jasper replied_

_Your going to torture me aren't you I said playfully_

_Believe me this isn't good new he replied sorrowfully_

_Oh..I said getting a little nervous. Thoughts of breaking up kept running threw my head. Dinner was unusally quiet, we both seemed to be caught up in our own thoughts. Finally dinner was done and while I cleared the table and got out the chocolate cake I could sense by now that something was terribly wrong. As I cut us both a slice of cake I looked up and caught his gaze it was not the same there was something very different about him. His face was stiff and looked cold and hard like a rock also were his bright shiny smile that always seemed to cheer me up should have been there was a frown. "Sooo what did you want to tell me again" I asked._

_Alice….you know there's a war going on in Iraq he seemed to be choosing his words very carefully._

_Yeah I said._

_Well I have to go and fight in it Jasper said._

_No why, when I said tying not to break down. _

_I have to go tomorrow he said._

_Tomorrow I screamed but…. _

_Alice baby I just wanted to tell you that you're the most beautiful girl I ever met and I love you so much and when I get back from this war I want to marry you he gushed and before I could respond to that he took me in his arms and smashed his perfect lips against mine _


	2. Chapter 2 unexpected

1 month later

Beep beep I immediately smashed my hand down on the snooze button and tried to fall back to sleep. I didn't feel like getting up at all today. Matter of fact I didn't feel like getting up any day. Since Jasper left I felt empty inside, like he has taken a part of me with him.

All of a sudden I felt a sudden lump in my throat and got up and dashed to the bathroom, before I new it I was leaning over the toilet heaving my midnight snack up. I felt horrible. I guess I have to call in sick to work today I thought sadly. This might sound crazy but I actually like going to work, I mean who wouldn't want to work as a fashion designer for Versace. The other reason is because it gets my mind of Jasper.

I got up flushed the toilet then made to calls. First I called my work, and then I called the doctors. Just to make sure that it wasn't something serious. I then got dressed and drove to the doctors. When I got there it was packed so I signed my name on a sheet and sat down.

Finally a nurse with big curly red hair called my name and put me in a room. After about 10 more minutes of waiting until the doctor finally came in.

"Hello Ms. Brandon I am Dr. Aho. What seems to be the problem?"

"I have been having huge stomach pains" I told him "and this morning I threw up."

"Oh well my first question would be have you been sexually active lately."

I thought back and the first thing that popped into my head was the last night me and Jasper spent together a month ago. "Well not up till a month ago" I told him a little embarrassed.

"Well I would like you to get an ultrasound because there might be a slight chance that you are pregnant."

My head whirled around as it tried to comprehend what the doctor was saying. "Are you sure" I asked while trying to keep my balance.

"There is a chance that you may be" he said. "Now please come with me to the ultrasound room."

I followed him down a narrow hallway until we came to a white door with the words ultrasound on it. When I stepped inside I saw a metal table and some complicated looking machines.

"Now please lie down on the table and lift your shirt up" the doctor said.

As I did so the doctor took out some clear looking gel stuff and then he rubbed it on my belly. It felt very cold. After that he took out this thing that somewhat resembled a massager and rubbed it on my belly. He then told me to look at the computer screen, and there it was as plain as day my baby.

"Well congratulations Ms. Brandon It looks like you a mother, but it's too early to determine the sex of the baby."

All I could do was stare dumbly at the screen. I couldn't talk. I couldn't even think straight.

"Ms. Brandon" I jumped as DR. Aho pulled me out of my reverie. "Oh yes I will just be going" I said as I jumped of the medal table and pulled my shirt down.

"Wait before you go you will have to make another appointment so we can monitor the progress of the baby."

"I will do that" I told him. On my way out I stopped at the front desk to make another appointment and walked out of the doctor's office still in a daze.

When I finally made it to my car that's when I broke down. Crying for Jasper to be here with me, crying for my unborn child and crying for me, but as I sat there sobbing, there was one thing I new for sure I would never ever abort my baby.


	3. Chapter 3 Jasmine

**Okay sorry I haven't updated lately but I'm back and since school is over I hope to finish the story soon. I had really long writers block to sooo on with the story…..**

_**2 years later**_

I am watching my baby girl sleep soundly in her crib. She is now 1 year old. She looks so much like her father. She has his nose and his icy blue eyes. Whenever I look into those eyes I see Jasper and my heart aches, but I need to be strong for her.

He wrote to me a couple times and when I wrote him back I never had the heart to tell him about Jasmine. Yes I named her after Jasper. The first time I saw her, she looked so much like him that I had to. Her full name is Jasmine Avery Whitlock.

After a couple of months Jasper stopped writing to me and what I had feared the most had come true.

_Flashback-_

_I was sitting on the couch reading all of the letters that Jasper had wrote me. He hadn't written back in 5 months. I was now 7 months pregnant. At this moment I was reading the last letter that he wrote me:_

_My beloved Alice,_

_I have been thinking of you more and more everyday. At night I lie under the stars and wish that I was with you. It has been getting harsher and harsher over here and there will be a battle soon so if I don't write back soon you'll no why. Only 1 more year until I can come back home and we can be in each others arms again. For now I can only dream of that day. I miss you and I promise we will see each other again some day._

_Love,_

_Jasper_

_One single tear dropped onto the paper and I said to myself. "You promised Jasper I just hope you are right"._

_All of a sudden there was an abrupt knock on the door. I quickly wiped the tear stain from my cheek and got up, before opening the door I put on my best fake smile._

_When I opened the door I saw a tall brown haired man dressed in a black suit. He held a red envelope in his hand. I looked into his eyes and saw sorrow. _

"_Are you Mary Alice Brandon" the mystery man asked._

"_Yes, I am" my voice was evidently shaking._

"_Well my deepest regrets go out to you" he then wordlessly handed me the envelope and smiled his most sincere smile then left._

_When he had left and I had closed the door I looked at the red letter in my hands. My hands were shaking as I opened the letter. It said:_

_To: Mary Alice Brandon,_

_The issue: Jasper Whitlock has been shot in action, his body was not uncovered._

_Our deepest sympathy goes out to at this hard time_

_After any further information we will send another letter about it_

_Sincerely, _

_The U.S. Army_

_I then slid down the door frame and cried and cried. _

_End Flashback_

From that day on I always regretted not telling Jasper about Jasmine. I hope he knows now and is looking down on her. A small cry sent me flying out of my thoughts. I quickly picked up my crying daughter and gently rocked her in the rocking chair. I softly said "It's ok mommy's here and daddy is always with you to" and Alice was right Jasper was always watching but not from were she thought.

**So what do you think should I continue or not if I do in the next chapter Alice will see Jasper again.**


End file.
